Unshaped
The Unshaped, '''otherwise known as the '''Divine Breath by Empyrealists, are a difficult to classify warp entity or phenomenon, so rare as to be virtually nonexistent. Regardless of their rarity, it has become clear that they could pose a dire threat to the Imperium, perhaps even the Materium itself. Description The closest thing one can compare an Unshaped to is a Warp Storm. Shapeless currents of unreal energy, constantly shifting and contorting, the reports claim they can range from the size of Land Raiders to entire planets. Inside an Unshaped's insane body is a reality all it's own, a bizarre micro-realm in which the laws of reality are constantly destroyed and replaced, only for those new laws to be dissolved and replaced as well. At the heart of these semi-sentient micro-universes is the nexus of the Unshaped's being, a seething, concentrated mass of utter Chaos. When one is summoned unto a planet, it acts as a living Warp Vortex. Everything in it's immediate vicinity has the raw stuff of the Warp vented into it, tendrils of madness pumping the very blood of the cosmos into it's surroundings like a heart. Geometries twist at noneuclidean angles, fold into higher dimensions of spacetime, or collapse altogether and add to the Unshaped's own mass. Daemons follow in it's wake, but keep their distance, lest they be contorted and reshaped to the mad thing's will. Unless the Unshaped is contained or banished, it continues to grow and spread it's influence until the entire planet is absorbed into it's demented sub-reality. Because of their reality-destroying nature, it is difficult if not impossible to properly attack one. However, whilst weapons of war may prove mostly fruitless, those specifically designed to hamper the Warp's influence on reality prove to be more effective. They are especially vulnerable to vortex and stasis grenades. Notable Unshaped It is believed by some Warp Scholars that the Tyrant Star is a semi-manifest Unshaped entity of indeterminate magnitude. This would explain it's indiscriminate destruction of reality and it's lack of clear alignment. Some even believe the Frozen Heart might be a dormant Unshaped itself, hence the word 'frozen.' Some would go so far as to name the Hadex Anomaly itself as one, due to it's unique temporal manipulation. While these are supposed occurrences, there are a few codified examples: * Horror of Acrya: What is known to the wider Inquisition is that the three planets once composing the Acrya Triad were ritualistically destroyed by the Ruinous Apostle and his followers. What is known is that in place of the three worlds are now three planet sized puncture wounds in reality, collectively referred to as the Triad of Oblivion. What is not known is that a Unshaped entity, with about the volume of a small star system, resides within the triangle formed by these warp vortexes. It is currently confined to this triangular region of space, but it's influence reaches across that corner of the galaxy like a plague. Nightmares of a gestating, cocooned heart have spread to the minds of the guilty and the weak... History It is theorized that the Unshaped had invaded the Galaxy in some form before. Some even believe the Harrowing or Pale Wasting are tied to them, either being xenos that worshiped or harnessed them, or being the Unshaped themselves. Despite their dubious and unconfirmed nature, much supposed information on the Unshaped can be gathered from Empyrealist dogma. According to the mad cults, the Unshaped are fragments of the omnipresent substratum that underlies Reality, splinters of an indescribable thing beneath the impossible geometries of the Warp. Simultaneous to that fact, the Unshaped are revered as the 'true form' of any Soul, and the Empyrealists claim that any soul, human, xenos or otherwise, has the capacity to become one given the proper nurturing. One can only hope this is a lie.... Whatever the case, instances of Unshaped activity officially began to be documented in the late 40th Millenium, and only the higher echelons of the Ordo Maleus know of these beings at all: official Inquisitorial reports are covered up as daemonic incursions or minor Xenos activity. Merely seeing an Unshaped has lead to prominent Inquisitors slowly deteriorating in morality and faith before going rogue and embracing Chaos. Quotes (Feel free to add your own) About Category:Warp Entity Category:Warp Phenomenon